


We're Getting the Ducks Back Together!

by XxPurpleStars3xx



Category: Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxPurpleStars3xx/pseuds/XxPurpleStars3xx
Summary: The scenes were Charlie gathers the Ducks in D2. The missing scenes and dialogue that we didn't see off camera!





	

Yes! Charlie thought as he was riding down his street to where he knew Jesse was. We’re back!

As he rode down Main, he tried to think of where everybody would be. Tammy and Tommy had quit last year, something about how Tammy wanted to keep doing figure skating while Tommy wanted to continue hockey, but their mother wouldn’t allow them to do it anymore. Peter just didn’t want to play anymore. He loved winning the Pee Wee Championship, but felt hockey just wasn’t for him. Terry didn’t love it as much as his brother, and Karp had moved away.

He found Jesse first. He knew Jesse liked to play street hockey when there was an off-season. He watched as Jesse scored a goal and hugged his teammates. Charlie blew the duck whistle. He had smiled at the sound when Bombay had given it to him.

“Charlie!” Jesse yelled in response, turning around to see his friend.

“Jesse, we’re back!” Charlie yelled.

“Adios, amigos!” Jesse yelled back to the guys he had been playing with immediately ran out of the basketball courts and rolled down the street with Charlie.

“Let’s go get Averman!”

They rolled down the street, going down to the Mall of America.

“Where does he work in the Mall, again?” Jesse asked.

“Movie theater,” Charlie responded as they bladed into the amusement park, trying not to hit anybody as they went along.

When they spotted their best friend, Charlie blew the whistle, getting the employee’s attention.

“Averman, let’s go! Come on!” Charlie yelled as Lester was taking tickets at the window.

“But, but, but…” he stuttered, but looked behind him at his skates. He called to another employee. “Take over my shift, I’ll be back…sometime…”

“So, what’s going on, Charlie?” Jesse asked as they came out of the Mall of America after making a mess of the park and getting several patrons angry at them.

“Bombay said we’d be playing as Team USA when he got me,” Charlie answered.

“AWESOME!” he teammates shouted.

“Where we going now?” Jesse said.

“We need to get Connie and Guy,” Charlie answered.

“Where do you think they are?” Lester said.

“Someplace romantic.”

“So the waterfall.”

They rode the ten minutes to the waterfall and called just before the couple was about to kiss. Charlie blew the whistle for a third time, catching their attention.

“The Quack Attack is back, Jack! Come on!” Averman called.

“Let’s go!” Connie said, leaving a very frustrated boyfriend!

“I was this close!” Guy said to his friends, holding two of his fingers about two inches apart.

They didn’t care that they were making a mess of things. They weaved in and out of cones in construction sites, they roller bladed down sidewalks and didn’t care about anything. They were just happy they were going to be a team again. And earlier than they thought, too.

“This is great, isn’t it? We’re getting the team back together!” Guy yelled. “Coach must be happy.”

“Coach is ecstatic,” Charlie said. “We have to meet him back in town, though.”

“Who’s next? Goldberg?” Connie asked.

“Goldberg,” her team chorused.

“I’m surprised they didn’t move,” Averman commented.

“Because we won the Championship they didn’t,” Jesse said. “They were too proud their son’s team won, so they stayed.”

They headed towards Goldberg’s Delicatessen and immediately spotted their goalie. The duck sound rang again, along with calling “Goldberg!” getting the Philadelphia native’s attention from washing tables.

Making faces at him and telling him to come on, he went into the back, told his mom he was going skating and grabbed his roller blades, put them on and headed outside with his friends.

“Cake Eater?” Goldberg asked as they skated down a bridge, the sky turning cloudy. “We’re going all the way to Edina?”

“Who would’ve thought he would become one of our best friends, huh?” Connie said.

“Well, not me,” Guy answered his girlfriend.

“He’s a great guy once you get to know him. And he took a bad fall during the last game,” Charlie said.

“Yeah. Jesse hated him at first,” Averman said, laughing a little.

“’Just because you put on a Ducks jersey doesn’t mean you’re a real Duck,’” Connie quoted.

“And then we kicked some Hawk butt for him, didn’t we?”

They rolled down the hill, past the Welcome to Edina sign and over the fountain into a rich neighborhood. They watched as their enemy-turned-friend played by himself.

“Scores the goalie, between his legs, score!” Adam yelled.

He turned around at the sound of the whistle. He hadn’t expected to see his friends for a while. The Hawks never called, his brother wasn’t home, and the thought of his friends coming to get him for something put a smile on his face.

Who would’ve thought I would prefer being a Duck to a Hawk? He thought.

“Hey Cake Eater, you want to play some real hockey?” Jesse asked.

Jesse was the one that surprised him by doing a complete 180 on liking him.

“Yeah!” he said excitedly as the rest of the Ducks clapped and pleaded for him to join them.

And we’re back to Cake Eater, he thought, but didn’t care at the moment.

“I’m going out with my friends, Mom!” he called back to his mother in the house.

“Have fun!” she said.

Adam joined his friends getting out of the neighborhood.

“Guys, it’s an International competition, it’s us against the world!” Adam yelled.

“Bring ‘em on, we’re ready,” Goldberg said.

And as Goldberg fell down the hill into someone’s picnic, they all laughed and stopped, waiting for the Ducks’ goalie to climb back up the hill so they could take a shortcut through the park. They cheered, all happy to be back together again, not only nagging out, but playing again, five months earlier than they originally intended.

The Ducks watched as their hardest hitter tied together three of Banks’s old teammates to a tree, almost nude.

“That’ll teach ‘em to mess with the Ducks! Yeah!” Fulton shouted, holding up their pants.

They all cheered, Charlie blowing the duck whistle as they made a Flying V.

“Coach time!” the Ducks unisoned as Charlie lead them to where Bombay said they would be.

As he came into sight, the Ducks all chanted, “Coach! Coach! Coach!”

“Welcome back, Ducks!” Bombay shouted over the noise. “I really missed you guys. Are you ready to fly?”

“YEAH!” they all screamed, some pumping their fists into the air.

The boys and Connie loved how they were coming back. They loved that they were able to represent USA in the Junior Goodwill Games. But the thing that kept them the happiest of all was that they were together again. They were the Ducks (minus a few players), but they knew that no matter what, they would always be the Ducks.


End file.
